


the dark days, when the fear crept into my mind

by winestaineddresses



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Trades, fluff what's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winestaineddresses/pseuds/winestaineddresses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're going to Dallas." Coach grumbles as he opens the door to make a quick escape. "Good luck, kid. We just can't handle you."</p><p>Tyler doesn't understand but he nods anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the dark days, when the fear crept into my mind

**Author's Note:**

> He meets Jamie Benn when he's twenty four. Tyler is twenty one. 
> 
> title from tswift's "back to December"
> 
> i own no organizations/names
> 
> PLS if u got here by googling your name (that means you, tyler seguin) please leave lol
> 
> I HOPE THIS IS GOOD I WROTE IT SUPER QUICK SO ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE

Tyler really hates Boston. Even if Boston gives him a job and money and a place to live, he really hates Boston. And he is almost a hundred percent sure Boston hates him right back. 

Boston Bruins management gives him the news that he's being traded on a sunny Tuesday morning. Tyler is sitting in Coach's office when Coach just rolls his eyes at Tyler and lists off all his mistakes he's ever made in his life. 

"You're going to Dallas." Coach grumbles as he opens the door to make a quick escape. "Good luck, kid. We just can't handle you."

Tyler doesn't understand but he nods anyway. 

\+ +

Tyler is _nervous._ He's just been traded because "his maturity is getting in way of his hockey". Even though Tyler hated Boston and everyone in the state, he can't help but feel a little sad. 

Boston really didn't believe Tyler could rescue himself from a few mishaps like the way Chicago believed in Patrick Kane. 

Tyler rests his head against the cold plane window and thumbs his phones home button. He wants to call someone, or text someone, but he already angrily deleted all of his teams numbers and all he had with his mom. 

He decides to fall asleep instead. 

\+ +

He meets the Stars a week later after he's settled into Dallas. He bought this huge mansion on the outskirts of Dallas and the empty feeling has now been filled with fear. 

What if he doesn't fit into the team? What if they don't want a reckless kid like him? What if he gets sent back down to Minors? He kind of wants to throw up instead of driving to the rink. 

He forces himself to drive anyway. 

\+ +

He has played against Jamie Benn for two years and now standing in front of him on the ice was terrifying because he has to work with him now. 

Jamie tilts his head slightly, looking at Tyler with curious eyes. "Hey, bro. Welcome to the Stars."

And Tyler thinks this is really fucking stupid for many reasons but he mumbles, "thanks" anyways. 

"Nervous? What's up? Cats got your tongue?" Jamie stepped on the ice and started skating circles around him. 

Tyler shrugs. "A little nervous considering I'm kind of fucked."

"Are you talking about the whole fuck ups in public thing?" Jamie shoots at an empty net. "Because you're cool and our organization honestly doesn't give a fuck."

Tyler just watches Jamie's "C" silently as he talked. 

\+ +

It's in October of 2013 when Tyler scores his first goal as a Star. It's amazing and _so_ different from his Boston goals. The whole stadium was cheering for him. 

He felt people believe in him for the first time. 

He didn't really have time to think because Jamie is there by his side in seconds, he successfully got an assist on his goal, and Rich Peverly is there too. 

Tyler felt Jamie knocking his helmet against his and Tyler knew he wasn't in Boston anymore.

\+ +

It's in late 2014 when Tyler moves in with Jamie. Jamie has been the biggest pain in Tyler's ass his whole time in Dallas but Jamie was the only one who Tyler really connected with. 

Tyler is laying face down in Jamie's couch when he realizes Boston was never his home and he loves Dallas more than he ever imagined. 

Jamie smiles at Tyler from the bar stool he was sitting on at the island behind a spoonful of cereal. 

Tyler smiles back. 

"How ya feeling babe?" Jamie asks after he swallows the last couple of mouthfuls. 

"Happy. Happy I'm out of Boston for good."

They both know Tyler's not out of the clear yet but he's close enough to being there, and they both know that. 

"You weren't happy at all, were you?"

"Boston wasn't the kindest place to me." Tyler flips onto his stomach so he can look at Jamie who was sitting on the table counter. "Boston fucking sucked."

Jamie slides off the counter and flops down on the couch next to Tyler. Tyler raises his eyebrows at Jamie. Jamie crawls into Tyler's lap, successfully straddling him. 

"How's the Stars treating you? Do I need to use my Cap status to beat up anyone who's treating you badly?"

Tyler groans when Jamie grinds down a little. "Shut up. You know meeting you was the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Jamie stops immediately and smiles his bright sunshine smile. Tyler is so in love. 

\+ +

The Stars start lighting up the NHL in 2015 and Tyler is kind of heartbroken when Chicago wins the Cup and not them. 

Jamie said they never really had a chance but Tyler just sighs, frustrated, and let's his head fall against Jamie's shoulder on the plane ride back to Dallas. 

Jamie sighs a little and rests his head against Tyler's after he presses a kiss to Tyler's forehead (and Jordie chirps him for it because he's an asshole). 

Jordie slides into the aisle seat next to Jamie and cocks his head to stare at Tyler's unconscious state. 

"You in love with him?" Jordie asks quietly, his eyes scanning Tyler's tattoos. 

"I mean…" Jamie stopped looking at Tyler for a second to connect his eyes to Jordie's. "A little?"

Jordie sighs just a little and shrugs. "He's nice, I guess."

Tyler twitches in his sleep and his hand starts wondering around Jamie's leg. Jamie slides his hand down and Tyler grips it with a mumbled happy sound. 

"Oh my god." Jordie holds back his chirps with a bite to his lip. 

"Fuck you, that was so cute." Jamie frowned. "Go cuddle with Sharpy or someone."

"Fuck you, Sharpy doesn't even like me."

Jamie silently thanks God for letting Boston be so stupid to let Tyler go.


End file.
